Pergi dan pulang
by bang kambing
Summary: "kau menghindar dariku, sasuke." Kata naruto.  Lalu pemuda yang di panggil sasuke itu pun menoleh. "bukan urusanmu." Jawab sasuke dingin.  "tentu saja urusanku." Kata naruto. Kelnjutannya? Baca sendiri!  Warning: OOC, MissTypo, Sho-Ai? Dont Like Dont Read


**(Disclamer: Masashi)**

**Pergi dan pulang**

"SASUKE." Panggil seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama naruto.

"…" tapi yang di panggil tidak merespon. Jangankan merespon menoleh saja tidak. Lalu ketika pemuda yang dipanggil naruto hendak melangkah pergi. Tiba-tiba naruto mengatakan sesuatu.

"kau menghindar dariku, sasuke." Kata naruto.

Lalu pemuda yang di panggil sasuke itu pun menoleh. "bukan urusanmu." Jawab sasuke dingin.

"tentu saja urusanku." Kata naruto

"memang kau peduli?" Tanya sasuke.

"tentu aku peduli." Jawab naruto.

"ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan mu." Kata sasuke agak membentak.

"jelas saja ini ada hub-"

"diam…. Kau jangan sok mengerti."

"…."

"kenapa terdiam?" kata sasuke.

"aku-"

"apa?"

"janganlah kau tinggalkan diriku tak kan mampu menghadapi semua hanya bersamamu ku akan bisa, kau adalah darahku kau adalah jantungku… kau adalah hidupku lengkapi diriku oh sayangku kau begitu sempurna.." lalu naruto pun bernyanyi lagu sempurna.

"aku hanya pergi tuk sementara, bukan tuk meninggalkan mu selamanya, aku pasti kan kembali pada dirimu, tapi kau jangan nakal aku pasti kembali." Sasuke pun membalas dengan lagu pasto.

"benarkah?" Tanya naruto kaget, karena sasuke membalas dengan lagu juga.

"iya benar." Jawab sasuke dengan yakin.

"kapan?" Tanya naruto.

"entahlah…. Yang pasti aku akan kembai."

"ya sudah….. selamat jalan." Kata naruto.

"hn."

Tiga tahun kemudian. Naruto sudah menjadi hokage dan sasuke sudah pulang.  
Dan sekarang naruto sedang bekerja diruangan hokage, tapi tiba-tiba pintu diketuk.

"masuk." Kata naruto.

"hai dobe. Sedang apa?" Tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah sasuke.

"…." Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan sasuke, karena itu pertanyaan ga penting banget *sasuke: woi author geblek, itu pertanyaan penting tauk.  
Saya: ah menurut saya itu tidak penting banget. Sudah cepat sana acting lagi.  
Sasuke: dasar author gila.  
Saya: terserah lah.*

"kok diam sih?" Tanya sasuke dengan manja.

"hah. Emang kamu mau nagpain kesini?" Tanya naruto dengan nada yang tidak meyenangkan.

"eh kok gitu sih loh kok marah, jangan gitu sayang, jangan gitu sayang." Kata sasuke dengan lagu yang judulnya 'kok gitu sich'

"emang kamu mau nagpain kesini, sasuke?" Tanya naruto berusaha lembut.

"hmmm…. Aku mau ngajak kamu jalan-jalan. Mau ga?"

"what"

"mau ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?" Ajak sasuke lebay.

"…."

" naruto mau ya?" ajak sasuke lagi.

"….."

"naruto?" kata sasuke sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh naruto.

"…"

"kau diam tanpa kata kau seolah jenuh padaku… ku ingin kau bicara, katakana saja semua salahku." Kata sasuke dengan lagu d'masiv yang judulnya 'diam tanpa kata'

"salahmu adalah… kau datang di saat aku sedang bekerja. Dan itu membuatku kesal, karena kau aku tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaanku dengan cepat." Kata naruto.

"maaf deh… tapi aku kan hanya ingin mengajak kamu jalan-jalan setelah selesai kerja."

"baiklah terserah kau sajalah." Kata naruto pasrah dengan kelakuan sasuke.

"yey." Sorak sasuke senang.

Setelah selesai kerja. Terlihatlah sasuke dan naruto sedang mencari tempat yang menarik.

"kita ingin kemana sasuke?" Tanya naruto.

"sudah ikut saja." Balas sasuke.

***********************************************************

"wah keren. Kau yang membuatnya?" kata naruto terkagum oleh apa yang di lihatnya

"iya donk. Aku yang membuatnya." Jawab sasuke bangga.

"bisa juga kau membuat yang seperti ini." Kata naruto.

"naruto aku…. Aku." Kata sasuke gugup.

"apa teme?" Tanya naruto.

"a-aku…aku suka padamu. Maukah kau menjadi koibito ku?" Tanya sasuke yang pipinya sudah merah semerah tomat makanan yang menjijikan bagi saya pembuat fic ini  
*sasuke: apa maksudnya dengan menjijikan?  
Saya: tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Memang tomat tidak enak. Dan ga jelas.  
Sasuke: ga jelas?  
Saya: iya…. Tomat itu sayur apa buah? Di bilang buah sayur, di bilang sayur buah.  
Sasuke: justru di situlah keunikannya.  
Saya: terserah deh, udah cepet lanjutin noh peran lu.  
Sasuke: cih*

"gimana ya? Aku jadi bingung nih." Kata naruto dengan cengirannya.

"udah jawab aja. Lama banget si."

"ya udah deh."

"apanya yang ya udah?" Tanya sasuke.

"ya udah aku juga suka." Jawab naruto.

**Tamat**

**Plis Review-nya !**


End file.
